The present invention relates generally to communications between mobile communications device and more particularly to text messaging between mobile communications devices.
Individuals remote in location from one another have steadily increasing ways to communicate, often without regard to where those individuals may be. Personal communication devices such as cellular capable telephones, often with sophisticated displays and imaging devices, allow individuals to communicate via voice communications or by non-voice means.
Unfortunately, such communications may be expensive to provide, whether in message transfer costs to individuals, cost of communication devices, or otherwise. For example, usage of text based communications over a cellular network may cause a user to bear significant costs.
In addition, such communications, for example textual communications, may not fully utilize capabilities of communication devices, or of communications systems of which the communications devices form a part.